Kiss You
by Graviticasso
Summary: "Ada seorang pemuda maniak yang mau menciumku!" Naruto menjerit-jerit panik. "Dia sok keren dan berambut pantat ayam! Kalau kau bisa, panggilkan saja polisi atau pemadam kebakaran atau sekalian sepasukan tank baja. Cepat! Cepat! Bibirku dalam bahaya!" -Ayo, ada apa dengan Naruto? OOC, AU, shounen-ai hampir yaoi. Review, onegai


Disclaimer: Not mine, please, Masashi Kishimoto's.

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

Warning: OOC, AU, shounen-ai, hampir yaoi, fluffy, Don't Like please Don't Read

A/N1: Sambil membaca fic ini disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu 'Kiss You' dari One Direction, guna menambah suasana, jika anda tertarik.

Happy reading and leave your review!~

* * *

Bekerja di kantor penerangan 119 yang terletak di ibukota Jepang tidak semudah yang orang-orang pikirkan. Bangunan kantornya tinggi dan terbuat dari besi metal lawas yang berwarna abu-abu tua dengan kesan tenang.

Ino Yamanaka menghela napas bosan sembari berputar-putar di kursinya yang menghadap monitor _display_ serta ribuan penyeranta mesin telepon. Ia sudah bekerja selama beberapa bulan di kantor 119 atau nomor darurat yang bisa dihubungi warga Jepang, tapi belum sekalipun ia menemukan kejadian yang benar-benarar menarik. Tugasnya terbatas dari waktu siang hingga sore, tetapi laporan kecelakaan dialihkan kepada reserse yang berpangkat lebih tinggi darinya. Jadilah, ia harus menikmati duduk diam tanpa ada kerjaan sambil menjawab berbagai telepon iseng yang keluar masuk 119 dengan wajah penuh pengharapan.

Barusan saja Ino menerima telepon dari seseorang yang mengaku Santa Claus dan terjebak di antara perapian salah satu rumah tinggal mahasiswa. Kemarin malah ada yang menelepon hanya karena dikejar banci kalengan –ayolah, semua orang tahu harusnya kantor penerangan lebih keren untuk menghadapi kasus-kasus seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba, sambungan penyeranta nomor 13 terdengar berdering, Ino memutar matanya dan lekas mendekati tempat pesawat sambungan itu bernaung. Dengan jemarinya yang lentik, ia mengangkat sambungan itu lalu berdeham sekali sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata paling klasik yang berlaku di seluruh cabang kantor penerangan.

"Halo, anda terhubung dengan kantor –" Kata-kata Ino terputus oleh jeritan panik seorang lelaki muda yang melengking menghantam gendang telinga Ino.

"Siapapun engkau tolong aku!" pekik pemuda itu, napasnya terengah-engah.

Ino buru-buru memastikan caller ID sang penelepon dan menemukan bahwa aksi telepon itu berasal dari boks telepon umum di Konoha, sebuah kota damai yang memisahkan semenanjung Kumo dan Suna. Faktanya, Ino sendiri juga berasal dari Konoha, namun fakta itu sangat tidak penting ketika Ino sadar pemuda itu terus berseru memanggilnya.

"Eh… oh maaf, aku melamun!" Ino langsung menutupi kesalahannya –_aduh,_ _aku pasti tak akan mendapatkan bonus jika bos mendengar kinerjaku_.

"Tolong aku!" pemuda itu menjerit lagi, terdengar gedoran dari belakangnya, jelas sekali sang pengejar berusaha menerobos boks telepon itu.

Karena baru pertama kali dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini, Ino malah menjadi panik tak terkira. "Baik, kami akan menolong anda! Tapi, anda tenangkan diri dulu dan katakan apa permasalahan yang menimpa anda!" Ino balas menyentak, mengimbangi jeritan panik pemuda yang dilanda kesulitan itu. Sungguh, bulu kuduk Ino merinding dalam ketertarikan yang menyeramkan.

"Ada seorang pemuda maniak yang mau menciumku!" si penelpon menjerit-jerit tak keruan. "Dia sok keren dan berambut pantat ayam! Kalau kau bisa, panggilkan saja polisi atau pemadam kebakaran atau sekalian sepasukan tank baja. Cepat! Cepat! Bibirku dalam bahaya!"

Ino _speechless_ selama beberapa detik yang singkat, ia mengerjapkan matanya dan kemudian meledak dalam tawa kesal. "Maaf, sepertinya anda mabuk. Saya sarankan, anda telepon taxi saja dan bukannya kantor penerangan darurat!"

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Ino membanting sambungan perantara dan menyumpahi sang penelpon yang sudah memberinya impian palsu.

"Huh, dasar. Orang mabuk."

-o0o-

Sementara itu, beberapa mil jauhnya dari Tokyo yang merupakan pusat kendali Jepang, seorang pemuda yang kebingungan dan ketakutan bersembunyi di boks telepon sembari mendengarkan sambungan terputus dari kantor penerangan. Ia merutuk sedikit tetapi segera mengembalikan telepon itu di tempatnya dan mengusap rambut kuningnya dengan panik. Semua orang di Konoha mengenal pemuda itu sebagai Naruto Uzumaki. Ia adalah pelajar di universitas bergengsi Konoha dan dikenal orang dari parasnya yang manis serta gerak-geriknya yang enerjik. Sebuah pemandangan aneh melihat Naruto tersudut di boks telepon umum dengan lengan gemetaran dan keringat bergulir dari pelipisnya yang mulai memucat.

"Tenang Naruto Uzumaki, tenang," ia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri, tangan saling mengepal membentuk bola. "Dia tidak akan mencapaimu di sini, tenang –"

Baru saja Naruto akan melanjutkan kutipan menenangkannya ketika ketukan di pintu boks telepon terdengar semakin nyaring.

Semua bencana ini berawal dari _truth or dare_ hari natal yang dilaksanakan Naruto bersama teman-temannya. Berhubung Naruto sibuk mengkonsumsi ramen dan ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan, teman-temannya menjadikan Naruto sasaran. Mereka menantang Sasuke mencium Naruto dan Sasuke hampir saja mencium sang pemuda berambut pirang atraktif itu namun untunglah Naruto cepat sandar dan berlari. Saking paniknya Naruto, ia bahkan mengambil jalur bus ke sudut terjauh dari Konoha, dan tanpa diduga-duga Sasuke malah mengikutinya hingga Naruto terpojok di boks telepon.

Kembali dari kilas baliknya yang singkat, Naruto mendapat ide cemerlang untuk mengusir Sasuke –meski hanya sementara –dari pengejarannya terhadap Naruto. Meminta kantor penerangan darurat pun percuma, maka ia –Naruto Uzumaki –akan membereskan semua ini seorang diri. Mengumpulkan napas sebanyak-banyaknya, Naruto mengeluarkannya dalam satu teriakan lantang yang pasti akan menarik perhatian siapapun di sekitar boks telepon.

"TOLOOONG! ADA ORANG JAHAT YANG MENGEJAR SAYA!" pekik Naruto sekencang mungkin. Terdengar derap langkah dari luar boks telepon dan gumaman orang-orang yang berusaha menangkap Sasuke.

"Nak, memang wajahmu tampan, tapi wajah tampan tidak memberimu keleluasaan untuk berbuat kejahatan," Naruto menguping dari balik dinding boks dan mendengar seorang ibu bersabda.

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar dan berusaha menjelaskan ia tidak sedang mencoba berbuat jahat. Saat merasakan timing yang tepat tiba, Naruto segera menyelinap keluar dari boks telepon itu sepelan yang ia bisa. Sekilas, ia melihat Sasuke tengah diceramahi oleh bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu yang berkumpul mendengar teriakan Naruto.

Sungguh, jika saja Sasuke bukan teman baik Naruto, pasti bocah blondie bermata sebiru buih-buih di lautan tropis itu sudah memanggil polisi dan meminta Sasuke diamankan demi kebaikan bibirnya yang masih perawan. Mengingat-ngingat soal bibirnya, Naruto memerah dan meraba-raba bibir berwarna merah muda menawan yang belum pernah mencium atau dicium tersebut. Ia terus berlari, menghindari menabrak orang yang mulai mengeluhkan kecepatan larinya. Dari belakang Naruto, seruan bernada berat diluncurkan Sasuke yang lolos dari cengkeraman interogasi para ibu dan bapak.

"Naruto, kemarikan bibirmu!"

Naruto merinding _disco_, ia mempercepat larinya, kali ini bahkan tidak memperdulikan amukan massa yang merasa terganggu diserempet Naruto. Berkali-kali Naruto mengucap maaf dan meminta bantuan dari orang-orang yang dahinya berkerut akibat ia tabrak, tak sekalipun Naruto mendapatkan balasan.

"Ya Tuhan! Sasukeee! Kau sudah gila!"

Naruto menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa kaki darinya. Napas Naruto terputus-putus dan kakinya sulit digerakkan, namun ia mengusahakan langkahnya agar tetap bergerak.

"Aku tidak gila!" Sasuke yang berseru dari belakangnya juga sedikit terengah.

Pandangan Naruto mulai mengabur, ia merasakan napas hilang dari paru-parunya dan sedetik kemudian segera berbelok di tikungan terdekat. Matanya menelusuri setiap tempat yang bisa dijadikan persembunyian, ia melihat butik di dekat perempatan tempatnya membelok dan masuk dengan langkah masih terbirit-birit. Sasuke butuh beberapa detik menyusulnya di tikungan, memberi Naruto kesempatan masuk mengambil baju manapun yang ia lihat. Keterlambatan Sasuke mungkin memberikan Naruto cukup momentum untuk berkamuflase, tapi cepat atau lambat Sasuke pasti akan menemukannya.

"Tuan, ingin dibayar dengan kartu credit atau tunai?" tanya pelayan yang tampak kebosanan itu.

Naruto menatap jendela was-was, pipinya yang memerah memberitakan kepada sang pelayan bahwa Naruto sedang ada dalam keadaan dikejar-kejar. Pelayan itu tanpa banyak kata lagi memberikan Naruto baju yang dimintanya dan menerima uang Naruto.

"Kembaliannya ambil saja, aku pinjam kamar pas!" engah Naruto, berlari secepat mungkin ke kamar pas yang berbentuk kubus.

Ruangan itu sempit, nyaris mencekik napas Naruto. Tetapi, kesadaran bibir Sasuke yang menunggunya di luar sana, mencegah Naruto memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling lebih jauh. Ia segera menanggalkan semua pakaian yang melekati tubuhnya dan memasukkan gaun yang ia beli. Benar, Naruto memang tidak membeli jaket penyamaran atau apa, ia hanya membeli sepasang gaun mudah tanggal dan mudah pasang yang cocok untuk cosplay dan lengkap dengan hiasan kipas bulu-bulu. Mengingat kegemaran warga Jepang akan cosplay, ada peluang menggiurkan bahwa Sasuke akan tertipu penyamaran Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto begitu saja. Sebagai pelengkap, Naruto memakai wig yang disediakan pihak butik dan ketika ia keluar dari kamar pas dengan tas tangan yang berisi baju awalnya tadi, ia terlihat benar-benar berbeda.

Tidak ada yang melirik Naruto kurang dari semenit, mereka semua terpesona melihat penampakan gadis cantik yang keluar dari kamar pas, meski ada pertanyaan yang menggelayuti benak mereka. Mengapa yang keluar gadis cantik padahal tadi yang masuk kamar pas adalah pemuda yang berusia anak kualiahan?

Pertanyaan tersebut mengabur bersamaan dengan keluarnya Naruto dari butik yang menyelamatkan hidupnya –setidaknya selama beberapa menit penyamaran yang hangat –walau menguras habis isi dompet yang direncakan sebagai swasembada finansial bulan ini.

Naruto melirik sekeliling lewat sepasang mata _cerulean_ yang ia miliki dan menyadari Sasuke bersandar tenang di dekat pagar butik. Naruto memfoksukan perhatiannya untuk menstabilkan napas dan menyejajarkan setiap langkah yang ia tapaki, ia benar-benar tidak mau menarik perhatian Uchiha Sasuke yang mengancam seperti serigala liar itu. Untunglah, Sasuke tidak menyadari gadis cosplay nyentrik yang baru saja melewatinya itu merupakan orang yang bibirnya ia incar alias Naruto Uzumaki.

Helaan napas lega dihembuskan Naruto saat ia merasa jaraknya yang terpaut beberapa kaki dari tempat Sasuke berdiri menyender sudah lumayan jauh dan bisa disebut zona aman. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, tapi menghindari langkah mencurigakan yang terlalu cepat sebab akan menarik perhatian dua bola mata _onyx _tajam yang mengawasi setiap pergerakannya. Peruntungan Naruto pupus secara mengenaskan.

Naruto mungkin dapat membanggakan _cross-dressing_nya sebagai gadis _cosplayer_ yang bahkan dapat menipu benak pemuda jenius Uchiha, namun ia melupakan hal yang sangat penting. Gaun rancangan Vuitton yang sekarang Naruto pakai itu –tentu saja palsu –memiliki desain artistik dengan nuansa klasik yang mencapai tanah. Wajah Naruto tertutupi kipas bulu antik dari rancangan yang sama –palsunya juga sama –dan separuh bagian tangannya ditutupi renda-renda serta kaos tangan jaring. Lantas, apa yang membuat kostum penyamaran itu demikian gagalnya?

Jawaban tersebut ada pada gaun Naruto yang panjangnya hampir menyusuri tanah –hampir –maka, ketika Naruto melangkah lebar-lebar, kaos kaki dan sepatunya yang tidak diganti tertangkap jelas oleh mata Sasuke. _Cosplayer_ waras mana yang memakai _dress_ mewah sebagai kostumnya tapi tetap mengenakan sepatu sepak bola dengan kaos kaki selutut yang berwarna hijau?

Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung bangkit dari bersandar dan kembali mengejar. "Hei, Naruto! Kemari kau!" teriak Sasuke dari jauh.

Indra pendengaran Naruto memberi tahunya bahwa Sasuke menyadari ia bukanlah gadis _cosplayer_ melainkan seorang pemuda canggung yang lari dari kejaran pangeran gila pecinta ciuman. Merespon indra yang paling ia percayai setelah lidah itu, Naruto segera menyampirkan rok yang ia pakai sampai ke bahu –menampakkan _boxer_ kelvin klein yang bermotif ramen, dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Orang-orang memandangi adegan pengejaran itu dengan tertarik.

"Wow, _cosplay_ mereka epic banget ya. Sampai adegan lari-larinya juga dihayati segala." Komentar seorang gadis _otaku_ pecinta _yaoi_ yang menatap Naruto serta Sasuke dengan berbinar.

Di lain pihak, Naruto tidak lagi menanggapi semua pandangan masyarakat yang terhujam padanya. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi Sasuke yang semakin mengganas. Langkah Naruto sempat oleng dan ia menabrak pendeta _buddha_ yang menggenggam tasbih di tangannya dan membaca sutra. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto yang tersungkur di tanah dengan rimpel gaun robek dan properti hilang entah kemana, merebut tasbih warna merah itu dari sang pendeta dan melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Pergi kau! Monster jahat, setan dari neraka!" pekik Naruto, seiring melayangnya tasbih itu menuju wajah tampan Sasuke.

BLETAK!

Paras Sasuke terdorong beberapa senti ke belakang dan ia terhenti sejenak guna mengusap hidungnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Pemberhentian sejenak itu memberi Naruto peluang besar untuk bangkit dan berlari pontang-panting entah ke mana. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia berlari dan berapa jauh jarak yang telah ditempuhnya.

Kesadaran Naruto hanya pada keperawanan sang bibir merah merekah yang ingin direbut Sasuke itu, jadilah otot-otot yang menjerit kelelahan pun ia acuhkan. Naruto melihat sebuah trem melintas dan melompat ke atas trem itu.

"Cepat jalankan trem-nya!" Naruto memaksa si pengemudi malang dengan semena-mena.

Bila melihat wajah sangar Naruto yang terbakar mentari sepanjang hari ditambah keringat, otot, dan kepanikan yang meraja, pastilah preman sekalipun –kecuali Sasuke –akan ciut jadinya. Termasuk supir trem itu, ia mengebut kendaraannya secepat yang ia bisa. Di belakang, Sasuke mengejar dengan trem berikutnya.

"Pantat ayam sok ganteng sialan itu masih mengejar!" Naruto mencak-mencak, memutari sekeliling lorong trem yang pendek. "Apa dia tidak akan menyerah sampai kiamat ya? Dasar sinting! Maniak!"

Trem itu melaju selama beberapa menit, jam tangan Naruto hilang entah kemana dalam pelariannya, jadi Naruto tidak bisa mengukur waktu dengan tepat. Tetapi, mungkin sudah sekitar 15 menit trem itu berjalan dan mencapai perempatan kebudayaan yang terkenal di Konoha. Naruto melirik ke belakang sekali lagi –hari ini ia melirik terus ke belakang hingga kepalanya dan sambungan tulang belakangnya terasa benar-benar kaku –ia melihat Sasuke terpaut jauh darinya.

Jarak itu cukup, pikir Naruto. Ia menyerahkan sejumlah uang receh kepada pengemudi trem yang ketakutan dan turun dengan terburu-buru.

"Oww!" Naruto menjerit saat ia tersangkut di tangga, bersamaan dengan datangnya puncak dari trem yang dinaiki Sasuke.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto merobek setengah dari rok itu dan menyisakan pemandangan yang sungguh aneh. Bayangkan saja seorang pemuda manis bermata biru muda mengundang yang memakai dress compang-camping ditambah boxer stripper biru bergambar ramen dengan sepatu bola dan kaos kaki bola panjang selutut berwarna hijau-kuning norak berlari-lari sepanjang perempatan kebudayaan Konoha. Jelas bukan pemandangan yang akan kau lupakan seumur hidup. Naruto sempat membuang wig-nya yang sudah oleng dan menyisakkan rambut kuning indah miliknya mengambang dipertontonkan ke khalayak umum.

Ia lari ke _starbucks_ terdekat dan menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Jelas ini hanya masalah waktu hingga Sasuke menemukan _starbucks_ sebagai tempat persembunyian terakhir Naruto. Setidaknya, Naruto mendapat kesempatan pergi ke toilet umum dan mengambil _hoodie_ serta _jeans_ –entah milik siapa –yang tersampir di atas _stall_ toilet. Ia menyamar dengan _hoddie_ abu-abu dan jeans hitam longgar yang ia bawa –curi lebih tepatnya, untung sekali _jeans_ panjang itu berhasil menyembunyikan penampakan sepatu bolanya. Kaos kaki menyebalkan itu pun Naruto buang di tempat sampah terdekat.

Saat ia keluar dari toilet umum, orang-orang tidak memandanginya karena ia tampak biasa-biasa saja dan tidak mencurigakan. Pemuda itu mengecek dompetnya –masih ada sedikit, cukup untuk secangkir kopi dan sepiring donat rasa cokelat-jeruk yang paling ia sukai. Seakan melengkapi keberuntungannya menemukan baju untuk menyamar, Naruto menemukan absen Sasuke dari pengejarannya.

"Yaah, mungkin akhirnya maniak sok tampan itu menyerah. Dasar _temme_," kekeh Naruto pelan. Ia memesan satu meja yang jauh dari jendela dan memakan donat dengan lahap, sembari menikmati ritme kehidupan yang terasa normal lagi di jemarinya.

Naruto menyesap kopi di tangannya perlahan, ia mendengarkan musik yang di _shuffle_ pihak manajemen _starbucks_ dengan tertarik. Tak lama, ada bisik-bisik di antara kalangan manajemen yang mengatur musik, tapi Naruto tidak menangkap apa isi percakapan itu. Seorang pemuda tinggi yang memakai masker dan hoodie lebih gelap darinya telah masuk dan me_request_ pemutaran lagu kepada pengatur sound system. Naruto kurang memperdulikan permintaan aneh itu, lagipula toh, pemuda itu tampaknya memiliki banyak uang. Dengan sekali ayunan kartu kredit keemasannya yang berembelem uchiwa –kipas –para penata sound system sepakat mengabulkan permintaan pemuda itu.

Tunggu... Kartu kredit beremblem kipas? Naruto terperanjat. Siapa lagi yang punya kartu kredit istimewa itu kecuali keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal?

Tangan Naruto gemetaran, ia hendak melangkah keluar dari _starbucks_ namun ia sadar jaraknya dengan pintu keluar terbilang sangatlah jauh. Sebelum ia mencapai pintu keluar, Sasuke punya kesempatan besar membantingnya ke dinding dan meraih ciuman itu.

Tidak! Tidak! Lebih baik Naruto duduk saja di tempat, dengarkan apa yang coba disampaikan Sasuke.

Lagipula Sasuke belum tentu tahu penyamaran Naruto yang sangat menakjubkan berkat barang-barang curian itu. Terdengar _speaker _ditambahkan volume-nya dan semua kepala tertuju ke arah _speaker_ kecuali kepala Naruto yang tetap menunduk lekat-lekat memandang lantai.

"Uhm, selamat sore semua pelanggan kami yang terhormat," terdengar suara riang khas _costumer service _menyapa gendang telinga seluruh pengunjung. Suara itu berdeham ringan lalu melanjutkan ucapan cerianya yang menenangkan hati.

"Kami ada permintaan khusus dari seorang pelanggan kami yang sangat istimewa. Tentu, kesempatan ini tidak akan mengganggu acara santap anda bukan? Silahkan nikmati single terbaru dari sebuah band asal Britania Raya –One Direction dengan judul Kiss You. Ditujukan dari Sasuke Uchiha kepada seorang pengunjung yang beruntung."

Jeritan dan pekikan kaget sekaligus senang terdengar dari keseluruhan pengunjung –terutama kaum hawa –kecuali seorang pemuda di sudut yang sama sekali tidak terlihat antusias. Mendengar nama Sasuke Uchiha, gairah muda yang melingkupi tubuh Naruto bukannya bangkit, ia malah semakin pucat dan gemetaran.

Terdengar _soundtrack_ mengalun, musik intro, dan beberapa _lovey-dovey_ yang membuat muka Naruto memerah. Namun, pusat lagu itu tertuju di bagian yang melibatkan suara seluruh anggota atau _chorus_-nya.

'_So tell me girl if every time we…__  
__Touch__  
__You get this kinda rush.__  
__Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_If you don't wanna take this slow__  
__If you just wanna take me home__  
__Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

_And let me kiss you'_

Meski Naruto bukan perempuan, ia merasakan darahnya berkumpul di sekitar pipi dan napasnya mulai tidak teratur. Di antara momen-momen penuh perasaan abstrak itu, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang terengah kecapekan dan membuka perlahan _hoodie_ yang menutupi sekujur kepala Naruto dan menghalangi paras manisnya dari dunia.

Pengunjung yang lain terpukau, mereka tidak menyangka ada _creature_ imut seperti Naruto yang bisa tampak begitu cocok bersanding dengan _creature_ sempurna seperti Sasuke. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke boleh jadi sering menatap banyak gadis karena reputasi _player_ yang menyengatnya selalu. Namun, kali itu, mata Sasuke yang sehitam malam hanya menatap satu orang, yah, satu orang yang bayangannya ada di pantulan retina Sasuke dan di hatinya yang paling dalam.

"_And, let me kiss you_," Sasuke berbisik pelan, mengangkat dagu Naruto menggunakan jemari pucatnya yang mirip laba-laba dan mencium Naruto dengan lembut.

Kedua manik indah Naruto membulat, perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai mengikuti alur ciuman Sasuke dan mereka berakhir dengan sesi _make-out_ yang memacu adrenalin. Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawah Naruto, menyebabkan sang pemilik bibir itu mendesah perlahan dan membiarkan lidah Sasuke menerobos dinding pertahanan bibirnya. Ciuman panjang itu nampaknya tidak akan berakhir jika saja tak ada suara gemuruh tepuk tangan yang menyadarkan Naruto dan Sasuke bahwa mereka tengah _make-out _di tempat umum.

Beruntung sekali para pengunjung tidak keberatan dan malah terlihat senang, beberapa mengabdikan momen langka itu di ponsel mereka, beberapa lainnya tersenyum haru. Tepuk tangan serentak menjadi penyela yang menyebalkan sekaligus manis di antara ciuman yang melumerkan hati itu.

"Te… Terimakasih!" Naruto bangkit dengan segera, menutupi wajahnya yang berselimutkan pendaran merah akibat rasa malu dan gugup. "Ma… maaf mengganggu sore anda, sampai jumpa!"

Dengan amat tergesa Naruto menaikkan kembali_ hoodie _yang ia pakai dan membetulkan bajunya, ia sempat meletakkan uang demi membayar _bill_ dari makanan yang disantapnya, lalu lari secepat yang ia bisa. Pengunjung restoran tersenyum mengerti, mereka mengangguk santai kepada Naruto dan bersikap seperti biasa. Menyadari mungkin ini berarti hidup dan mati dalam hubungan mereka berdua yang ganjil, Sasuke tak terima berdiam diri begitu saja. Segera, anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal itu lari menyusul Naruto.

Otot-otot keduanya sudah kelelahan mengejar dan dikejar selama sehari yang panjang, jadi, Naruto tidak dapat berlari lebih dari satu blok. Sasuke meraih pundak Naruto dan menjepit Naruto ke dinding dengan tubuhnya. Napas mereka saling bertautan dan beradu. _Hoodie_ Naruto yang tersingkap di tengah jalan memperlihatkan wajah kemerahan Naruto yang jelas kelelahan dan sedikit dibasahi keringat.

"Ka… kau memalukan!" protes Naruto cemberut, memukul pelan dada Sasuke.

"Hn. Salahkan taruhan yang dibuat Lee dan Sakura."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, semakin kesal. "Jadi, menurutmu semua ini hanya taruhan. Hah?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, melainkan langsung menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil kemerahan Naruto. Kali ini, ciuman itu terkesan lebih kasar dan memaksa, juga mengeksplorasi sudut-sudut yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terjamah manusia. Lagi, saliva bersama lidah saling bertautan, mengadu singkronisasi dalam dansa yang menyesakkan. Hanya kebutuhan akan oksigen yang memutus ciuman itu sesaat, disambung ciuman lainnya, dan ciuman lainnya, dan ciuman lainnya lagi.

Naruto terengah-engah, ia kesulitan menahan semua sensasi ini dan akhirnya mendorong Sasuke sedikit menjauh. Tubuh mereka saling berdempetan, menularkan radiasi panas yang seakan memabukkan. Semua ini terlalu menyenangkan untuk menjadi kegiatan yang legal.

"Kalaupun kau tidak menganggap ini taruhan. Tapi, aku merasa semua ini tidak adil, maka dari itu aku menghindari ciumanmu," Naruto mengangkat bahu, setengah menjelaskan karena Sasuke memandangnya dengan intens sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. "Kau pasti sudah berkali-kali berciuman dan _make-out_ dengan pacar-pacarmu yang segudang. Jadi, aku pikir aku tidak cocok untukmu yang sudah berpengalaman."

Diluar dugaan, Sasuke tertawa kecil. Bukan jenis tawa yang enak didengar orang banyak, namun bagi Naruto itu adalah suara paling indah yang pernah ia dengar di dunia ini. Seperti denting lonceng para malaikat, atau bel gereja tua yang termakan usia, atau hanya sebuah lantunan manis dari kahyangan. Entahlah, Sasuke memiliki tawa yang sungguh indah.

"Hei, hei. Temme, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Dobe, apa kau yakin ini pertama kalinya kau berciuman?"

Naruto menganggukan kepala serius. "Kau meragukan kejujuranku?"

"Sungguh kau tidak ingat sewaktu kita pertama kali berciuman di kedai ramen dalam adu argumen itu?"

Mata Naruto membelalak lebih lebar daripada kapasitas lebar yang bisa diperkirakan olehnya, membuat Naruto tampak semakin _cute_. "Ja… jadi, ci… ciuman pertama kita?"

"Hn. Kau, orang yang pertama kali kucium, dan aku, orang yang pertama kali kaucium."

Naruto tersenyum senang, ia merasakan beban yang menumpuk di pundaknya selama bertahun-tahun terangkat secara perlahan. Sasuke hendak mencium Naruto (lagi) ketika Naruto menahan Sasuke dengan tangannya. Ada seringaian nakal di wajah Naruto.

Sasuke balik menyeringai. "_So, if you just wanna take me home, let me give you a great night._"

Naruto mengedipkan mata. "_Try if you dare_."

[OMAKE]

Dari Tokyo ke Konoha membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam perjalanan yang terasa pendek. Ino menjejakkan kakinya di pusat kebudayaan Konoha yang terkenal, tempat bus jurusan Tokyo-Konoha berhenti setiap hari. Melelahkan harus bekerja jauh-jauh dari rumah, karena selain memakan biaya juga memakan tenaga.

Ino meregangkan tubuhnya. Hari ini tidak ada hal yang menarik dari kantor penerangan kecuali telepon tentang 'ciuman paksa' itu. Ino terkekeh geli mengingat kepanikan sang penelepon dari balik sambungan. Bukannya Ino tidak perduli pada keamanan orang lain atau apa, instingnya selalu bisa membedakan yang mana telepon emergensi dan yang mana lagi telepon usil.

Ino menggolongkan telepon 'ciuman paksa' tersebut sebagai setengah-setengah dari kedua golongan telepon yang biasa diterima kantor penerangan. Yah, biarlah, lagipula hari ini sudah selesai dan saatnya Ino membeli secangkir kopi lalu pulang dan tidur semalaman. Langkah Ino terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara desahan tertahan dari balik tembok sebuah bangunan tua.

Ino melongok sedikit dan menemukan dua orang pemuda tengah berciuman panas di sana. Yang satu adalah pemuda manis berambut kuning jagung dengan mata sebiru langit dan satunya lagi pemuda paling tampan yang pernah Ino lihat dengan mata sehitam malam dan kurva rahang yang amat bagus, ditambah rambut yang membentuk replika khas dari pantat ayam. Ada pemahaman yang menghantam Ino saat itu juga.

"Ah, ternyata, ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas ya." Ino tertawa keras-keras, menjauh dari pasangan yang dimabuk cinta itu sembari bersenandung riang.

-End-

* * *

Well, salah satu fic paling panjang yang pernah author buat dalam satu kali pengetikan. Dan, ini gak ada sisi lucu-lucunya sama sekali! Gooood!

Btw, soal one direction itu, author juga bukan penggemar sih, tapi, teman author suka banget dan maksa saya buat memasukkan salah satu single terbaru mereka ke dalam fic saya. 'Itung-itung advertisement, sis.' Dia ngomongnya gitu sih, lagian saya juga jadi lumayan suka 1D, maka… lahirlah fic (alay) ini.

Satu review satu ciuman dari Sasuke~

Merry X-mas and happy Nu' year!

Oil.


End file.
